


Mine To Keep

by thefairfleming



Series: The Threesome in the North - Continuing Adventures [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefairfleming/pseuds/thefairfleming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From a prompt: Val and Sansa see their sisters in one another.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mine To Keep

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt: Val and Sansa see their sisters in one another.

Sansa is used to feeling an ache in her chest when she looks at Val; that’s love, after all, and she does love this strange, strong woman, more than she could have ever predicted. But one afternoon, as Sansa sits in her solar, looking down at the training yard where Val spars with Jon, she feels a different sort of ache, one accompanied by a stinging in her eyes, and suddenly she wants nothing more than to see Arya again. For Val to know the sister she and Jon both have lost.

***

It’s the way that Sansa gives orders, the quiet yet commanding way that she gets people to do her bidding that brings Dalla to mind, and Val finds it makes her both sad and happy all at once to see a part of her sister in this lovely girl she calls wife. They have both lost so much, she and Sansa, and sometimes, when Val wraps her arms around Sansa’s waist, buries her nose in all that lovely auburn hair and takes a deep breath, she has to fight the urge to do as she knows Jon sometimes longs and lock Sansa in a tower, keep her safe- and theirs- forever.


End file.
